User talk:SonicSP
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anno Domini Mobile Units page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ValiantHeart (Talk) 04:20, 27 May 2009 Hello,I am a relatively new member to the wiki.I hope I would not offend anyone here and I am still unfamiliar with the sections.Is there a place to discuss aspects of the series,because I am sure some things are subject to intepration and may not be agreable with everyone.I hope I would fit in here Worries about the leader! Have you noticed how less Taikage has been coming on lately? I wonder if we should promote a substitue Admin or not? :I -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I think Sonic is already a admin, but I'm not 100% sure. On a side note, we need more stringent rules and regulations for creating pages, edits, references, pictures, etc.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Then create a forum page if you want harder restrictions on editors. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) uh, Sonic is not a admin as far as I know. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an admin as far as I'm aware. But I am quite sure that I am quite charming. Yeah, he seems to be less frequently than before though, maybe we should ask him what;s up since maybe his medical condition, or maybe he's just busier at work. -SonicSP 23:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) GN Particle..uhhhhh.....stuff.... http://min.us/llFPhK Hey, does this make sense to you? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 08:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was posted long time ago in animesuki, but the guy who posted it suddenly disappeared. SonicSP might know that guy. --Bronx01 13:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's math...it doesn't make sense to me at allGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 15:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::This chart was made by someone called tanqexe, who was one of the more prominent Gundam 00 technology theorists back in the day. I love reading his theories since they're always quite deep because he tries to incorporate real scientific facts in them. I really miss him to be honest. Right before S2 ended he just suddenly disappeared and stopped showing up, I wonder if he just lost interest or whether something happened to him. In any case, he once told me that he was trying to get into medical school so maybe he's just to busy for Gundam fandom anymore. ::You can read most of his theories herehttp://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=699. A lot of it is interesting, some in my opnion are outdated due to the last time he updated them was before S2 ended, before we even saw Ptolemaios go TA even. As far as my "GN science believe" goes, some of them are direct from his theory while some are some updates I considered from info that was released later on. I hold this guy in very high regard. ::This graph looks complex but its actually quite simple. It refers to in his theory the statuses of the GN-Drive Output, The GN Condenser Storage energy level and the GN Particle individual energy level while Trans-Am is initiated. Note that the following is his theory, not really a series fact. ::Graph one showcases, his theory of the Drive output in Trans-Am. Essentially, the graph is stating that the Drive releases a large amount of GN Particles at the initiation of the mode all in a short amount of time. Its essentially saying that after the large amounts of particles is release in that single instance, the Drive cuts of the particle supply to the rest of the system after that one large initial pump. ::The second graph depicts the particles and energy level of the Condenser system during the Trans-Am system. As the GN Drive pumps large amounts of particle in that one instant, all the particles in the condenser goes to a super high quantum state due to the compression and this high pressure state gradually dies out as the system runs for the 3 minute duration. ::The third graph looks at the general energy state of a GN PArticle during these stages. The lowest aka the starting point is "the normal" state of GN Particle while the highest state depicted in red is the "Trans-Am state" of the GN Particle due to it's super high compression due to that "instant large volume pump" that the GN Drive initiated. ::It's a decent theory but I would personally change it a bit to reflect the more frequent Trans-Am that we keep seeing, some of which does not involve any GN Drive system being present at all but its a decent one. -SonicSP 23:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Active Mass Balance Auto-Control Can you add more to the AD section of that page please. Thanks in Advance! -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :There's not much to add since its essentially the same as the UC AMBAC. Unless you want me to take the general info from the UC page and copy some data there just to make it look nicer? I can do that if thats what your asking, although not at the moment since I have exams. -SonicSP 06:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, I was just wondering if theres anymore you can add too it, if not, then nevermind. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) About GN Sefer SonicSP: You would know better than me about GNR-000 GN Sefer. I know we talked about this before, but I had hoped some time had passed enough to be lead to some definitive data. GN Sefer was designed as a prototype bit transfer system for Rasiel, but according to the gunpla article, it can be fitted with the other third generation Gundams as well. I was going to mention this on the third gen Gundam pages, but i thought i pass this through with you first. What are your feelings about this? Taikage - Admin 09:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PS: Think you can clear out your discussion page a bit? Apologies if i sound rude, but it is getting harder to talk at times. :Hard to say, GN Sefer is one thing I never payed attention to so my knowledge about it is relatively little. However, when it comes to the "extra" gunplas, they're special ability to combine with other suits is not canon I believe. At least, this is the case for the XN Raiser as well. Its more of a something made for gunpla fun as opposed to a in-story fact. I see this pattern quite regularly with the "extra gunpla" packs like Sefer and XN Raiser, mainly made for the fun of the modelers which is a trait they keep emphasizing on these releases. At least, this is my opinion on it. :It even shows it compatible with the Throne Zwei, which really screams to me that this aspect of the design is really made for out of story as opposed to a in-story ability since the Zwei is not of the traditional Ptolemaios/Krung Trep lineage. I personally trust model magazine picture depictions less than I do with "official model ad" pictures, like the ones you see in the manuals. -SuperSonicSP 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah this is more of a marketing gimmick to promote the Sefer that in-universe information. It's kinda like the XN gimmicks which I have a feeling weren't in universe. Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 "The Second Birthday" Have you ever heard of Yun Kougas side manga by that name? apparently its one-shot that takes place on the eve of the Trailblazer. It revolves around Ribbons and his life and how he met Alejandro and questions his existence, I was wondering if it was cannonical at all? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/07/08/kouga-yuns-the-second-birthday-nt-august/ Oh wait I found some information on it, its apparently a side story or something along those lines. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 05:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get to it sometime. As for Yun Kouga's mangas,I am under the impression that they are canon for the most part, however I am not entirely sure. :In other words, I personally think they're canon. They haven't exactly contradicted anything AFAIK, but at the same time the neutral me cannot confirm the canocity. They usually expand on things that happen during timeskips. There was one where Setsuna met Lyle in a bar too for the S2 timeskip, this is how he knew of Lyle and how he later contacted him to join CB. -SuperSonicSP 01:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::ergh, well we can't do anything unless its canonical .... -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My suggestion is to insert it. I think it seems canonical enough and it hasnt contradicted anything yet. So it acts a lot like a sidestory IMO. More often than not we judge canocity when it contradicts anything anyways. Like we discounted 00A because it easily contradicts the main movie easily and how we count in the novels because they synchronize almost perfectly with the anime depiction.-SuperSonicSP 01:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mobile Suit Gundam 00 in those days Manga *http://www.mediafire.com/?dx4g546mz1fdmg4 *http://www.mediafire.com/?tr0w6b672jep41e *http://www.mediafire.com/?dtkziyz9tw8dm2x *http://www.mediafire.com/?cn5n5w49nigji32 *http://www.mediafire.com/?5bo32i92kw926um *http://www.mediafire.com/?02aihyec2r910fl ::::Well, I check these, I haven't seen Ribbons in a straight like jacket yet though. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC)